


Shape Of You

by Sleazy_Tan



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Gym, Gym AU, Headcanon, M/M, bad writting, body builder, includes fluffing, jinson, jinyoung is a good actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleazy_Tan/pseuds/Sleazy_Tan
Summary: @teamwangs (twt) : Jinson AU where Jackson meets Jinyoung at his local gym and jy is so helpless that after seeing him struggle the first day Jackson decides to help him but turns out he's the owner's brother and actually a pro who just wanted Jackson's attention.





	Shape Of You

‘Just one more rep’ Jackson thinks as he lifts 50 kg dumbbell in one hand with ease. Today is one of Jackson’s good day. That is, today his body feels amazing and he is beyond energetic. He feels strong mentally and physically and that’s rare for him nowadays. He’s had a lot of bad days for most of the week now.  
  


In the midst of his exercise Jackson hears a loud  **-THUD-**  the noise of weight falling down and it’s sound echos through the gym. He looks for the source of the sound and sees a boy in his early 20's? All red like he is ready to dig a hole and bury himself in it.  


Everyone there stopped doing what they were doing and looked at him. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry” he repeats. It wasn’t a big deal but Jackson still feels bad for him... it’s probably his first day at the gym well Jackson decides to help him. After all there are 1 or 2 things beginners can learn from Jackson.  
  
  


Jackson goes near the guy and picks up the fallen dumbbell from the ground and puts it back on the stand then he takes a 5 kg dumbbell instead. “Start with this first” he says as he hands it over to the guy. “Oh-kay”  
  
  


His voice is quiet and he isn’t really making eye contact. Jackson has met all types of people in his life but he has never seen a person this beautiful be so shy? Introverted ?

Jackson turns around to leave but the guy drops that dumbbell too and then almost scream “I’M SORRY IT JUST FELL”  
  


Jackson can’t help but look at him and laugh out loud. How does a grown arse man just drop 5 kg?. He hurries and picks it back up “I’m just nervous... it’s my first day today.” He says quietly.  


“I can see that! I’m sure I would have noticed a face like yours if I saw it here before” Jackson chuckles. The guy gets a little red? Jackson thinks he might have made him more nervous.  


“I’m jackson btw nice to meet you.” He shakes his hand.  
“I’m Jinyoung.. Park Jinyoung”. Jinyoung shakes his hand back.  _– thats a strong grip_   Jackson thinks then just grins. Jackson puts a hand on Jinyoung’s hand the one he is holding the dumbbell with and brings it up like flexing. “Lift it like this. Try this with smaller weights then go to larger ones as you get used to it.”  
  


“Yea thank you” Jinyoung smiles and continues to do them. “Now give me 5 sets of 20 reps each! Let’s go!”   
"Yes sir!"   
Without question Jinyoung start doing it and he is doing well! At first.. but then he looks like he’ll die at the second rep only. He is totally hopeless Jackson thinks  


Jackson changes exercises and keep making Jinyoung do exercises mostly comprising of torso or arms. He doesn’t know why he’s helping this guy. But he is done for the day anyway so why not help this poor soul out?  
  


Jinyoung is dying in the next 40 minutes after going through Jackson's military training. Hopefully by now Jinyoung is more comfortable in Jackson’s presence. He noticed how he started looking him in the eyes and started talking with his head held up.  
  
  


As fun as it is Jackson decides to stop this for the day. Jinyoung is laying on the ground pretending to be a dead whale. “Hahahah oh come on I wasn’t that hard on you”  
“I can’t feel my arms” - (≖︿≖) -   
Jackson comes and lays next to Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks into Jackson’s eyes. “............well this is awkward”   
Jackson chuckles to that  
“Like this if you pass out we’ll look like we’re both just chilling”  
“In a gym?”  
“Why not” he grins   
Jackson takes out his phone and give it to Jinyoung “would you like to learn more from j flawless?” Jackson flexes his arm while saying that. Jinyoung laughs at that but covers his mouth with his hand. He sounds beautiful. Jackson is sure he looks beautiful too. Why cover it?  
  


Jinyoung and Jackson both exchange contacts and decides to call it a night.  
“Same time tomorrow ?” Jinyoung says. “Same time tomorrow” jackson says and winks at Jinyoung then get ready to leave when Jinyoung takes his hand. Jackson is a bit surprised by this. “Hey ummm.“ Jinyoung is looking down and his ears are red as a tomato “it’s not that late. And we both are probably hungry would you like to grab some dinner with me?” Jackson is more shocked he didn’t expect things to go like that “I-I meant! As a way to thank you! You’ve been really helpful”   
Jackson starts laughing "hahaha I thought you were asking me if you want to go grab some ramen together"  
  
  


Jinyoung is staring blanking at Jackson for a moment before Jackson realizes what he has said. "I MEAN-"   
Jinyoung stops him "I got it haha you're crazy" he is still covering his face while laughing and for some reason Jackson cant help but stare at him..his heartbeat increasing by the second.  _'I want to make him laugh even more'_  he thinks then slap his cheek with his right hand and tries to get back into reality. Jinyoung faces away from jackson and tries to contain his laughter.  
  
  


Jackson then hold his hand and helps him up. “Just give me a sec to clean up and change clothes. My house is just around the corner” he points his thumb in random direction which he supposes is the direction of his house “won’t take me long”  
  


“I brought change of clothes. My house is kinda far. I guess I can change in the restrooms here” Jinyoung wipes the tear which he got from laughter earlier with his thumb.

“Nah it’s fine. Just come over it’ll save time and I won’t have to make our first call asking you where you are” Jackson laughs.

“Okay” Jinyoung smiles.  


Wait   
did he just invite him over to his house??? Why didn’t he think about it before speaking??   
  


Jackson is having a meltdown in his brain but looks totally chill on the outside. He guides him to his house. Then leaves both his bag and jinyoung’s on the door way as he removes his shirt.He is wearing a tank top underneath it. “Phew I feel sweaty and disgusting. Do you want to use the showers first? Or should I?”

“I’m fine with anything” Jinyoung smiles and takes the extra clothes out of his bag.

He let Jinyoung use the shower first because he definitely don't want to be the one waiting in the end. Jinyoung doesn’t take long it’s almost as if he just went through the water and came out. (But he didn’t of course)  
  


Then Jackson decides to take a quick shower. Jinyoung takes this time to look around the apartment a bit not explore just .....look. Jackson’s apartment is beautiful. It’s not too big not too small. Its filled with fitness magazines, dumbbells and cute plushies? are these gifts or does he like plushies. The kitchen bar is connected to the dinning room. Jinyoung open the fridge and it’s filled with vegetables, fruits and everything organic. Jinyoung can’t help but laugh at that. It’s cute. Normally people won’t find this cute but it’s really adorable to Jinyoung how addicted jackson is to keeping his body fit. “Jackson! Can I use your kitchen?” Jinyoung screams from the hall.   
“Yea sure I don’t mind. Just don’t blow it up” Jackson jokes,   
Jinyoung laughs “Don’t worry I’m a good chef”  


**_(A/N I personally don't know if jinyoung can cook I never saw him cook I mean even in jeju he went to take tangerines instead)_ **  


When Jackson comes out of the shower he is met with Jinyoung in an apron and there seem to be 2 cup rice?.

“You made this? Just now?. Woah” Jackson hurries up and takes a seat on the table. Jinyoung sets up two plates of kimchi on the side for them. Jinyoung removes his apron and joins Jackson at the table . “I felt like cooking suddenly, I’m sorry if I overstepped-”   
“No no! I’m glad you did this I was starving” he says with food in his mouth. Its a cup filled with boneless chicken cut into thin peices on the bottom with rice on top and its finished with a fry egg, some spring onions and mayonese on top.  
Jackson was wearing a full body towel and shorts.  
Jinyoung kept stealing glances at him throughout the dinner.  
Jackson caught few of his glances but gave no mind to it.  
“Do you want a review on your food or are you just checking me out?" Jackson laughs. It’s clearly meant to be a joke he expected a -my review plz- reply but he sees Jinyoung looking away and his ears red af.  


You can’t see Jackson’s body much just his chest the rest is covered with the towel. “I’m sorry I usually hang out like this at home”   
“No it’s fine” Jinyoung smiles and continues eating.

After dinner they decide to have some drinks and relax on the couch while watching TV.

Amidst conversations Jackson can’t help but notice how beautiful Jinyoung is. His face literally looks like a manhua character came to life and his voice is so soothing. This is the first time he has let someone in his house so fast. I mean sure he is beautiful but that doesn't mean he can just let him in because of his beauty. ughh but its too late to think about that now.

Jackson keep drinking and talking normally but his mind is in turmoil they talk about the most random of stuff. Oh and the dinner plan outside? It’s cancelled jinyoung made a bit too much food and it was delicious so Jackson decided to finish it all even though he’s gonna regret it tomorrow.

He don’t know if it’s him or is Jinyoung slowly coming closer to him? The couch is enough for 2 grown men so there’s enough space for both of them but why does it look like Jinyoung is right at his face.   
  
  
He keep cracking jokes and making jinyoung, jackson can do this all day.  
  
Jackson has his legs open and his arm around the couch , Jinyoung has one leg up and both hands down near his leg. They are both relaxed but there’s this uneasiness in the air.  
  


Is it ok to kiss him? A thought appear in Jackson’s mind. Jackson can't take this awkwardness anymore.  
  


  
They keep coming closer together even tho they are technically just talking about the weather or some actor. Jinyoung pauses mid sentence and looks at the time. It’s 11:00 pm.

“It’s late” he says while looking down at his watch. Jackson is a bit sad. Is this it? He kinda wanted to talk more (and maybe get closer) “I— umm sorry for delaying you here for so long. I’m sorry if you had to be somewhere. We always have tomorrow right. Meet you at th-“ Jinyoung put a hand on Jackson’s hand before Jackson can complete that sentence. He looks him in the eyes “I don’t want to go home yet...”  


There's something about the spark in his eyes that make Jackson hope for something.....WAIT Is jackson hearing right? Does he want to go there? Is he suggesting???   
  
"I mean if its fine with you.." Jinyoung continues.

He blushes a bit but stays there. Jackson is sure he is blushing harder. He hasn't had many drinks so its probably not the alcohol? or is it 0_0. Jackson heart is beating faster and faster they are too close to be having this conversation right now. Jackson is a bit hesitant but he put his other hand on Jinyoung cheek. Jackson comes closer to his face and wait for awhile to see if Jinyoung moves back or shows any sign of unease. When Jinyoung doesn’t jackson goes in for the kiss.  
  


They stay there and make out for awhile. It’s slow and at the same time its like they are both trying to compete? Jackson is taken back by this he expected to take the lead and see no fight back.  
  


When Jinyoung stops for air, Jackson gets up a bit and put his hand on Jinyoung’s neck and pull him back in. Jinyoung brings his hand to Jackson’s waist and put the other hand under his legs to support him.  
  


Next thing Jackson know he’s in air and is being lifted like a princess.?? By a guy who can’t lift 5 kgs????  
  


Jackson is too surprised to form words. But he’s currently too occupied by jinyoung's kisses to think about that. Something about all this is making him way more excited than usual. Jinyoung takes them to the bedroom. He know where it is because it’s the only other room except for the bathroom and he knows where that is.

  
Jinyoung gently drops Jackson to the bed after a small peck on the lips he removes his shirt. He has ripped 8 abs and big biceps. Not bigger than Jackson’s but still toned. Jackson is just staring at him in awe for 5s then he wipes his drool “there is no way you can’t lift 5 kg!!!” Jackson sounded more annoyed than angry.  
  


Jinyoung laughs “you think so?” He still covers his face while laughing "You are so cute",   
_this is so not the guy Jackson was talking to just 5 mins ago._  
  
  
Jackson gets hit with the realization that he got played. Jinyoung bends down to Jackson on the bed. Jackson is as red as a tomato and is pouting. Jackson pulls him by the arm “just come here”   
Jackson kisses him passionately. “The play was quite convincing” he says as he turns him around on the bed and gets on top. “I’ve been told I’m a great actor.” Jinyoung says while smirking.  
  


Jackson removes his clothes. “I’ve had to do what I had to do to get something I wanted” he says while running his hand through Jackson’s abs. He stops at his nipples and give it a pinch. He didnt expect Jackson to make these sweet moans. Then Jinyoung put his fingers near his face and Jackson smirk down at him then lick them “Next time just come clean people dig that more”. Jackson bends down and leaves kisses on jinyoungs neck. Jinyoung put a hand on Jackson’s thigh and the other on his head so he can’t move away “you shouldn’t be so sure about that” he smirks and kisses Jackson then insert a finger in his ass.  
  


  
Jackson moans into jinyoungs mouth and put both his hands around Jinyoung to get up but he has him in a strong hold. “Jinyoung I-“ Jinyoung inserts another finger and bring their mouths together again. Jackson can’t speak. “Ugh” he moans and when Jinyoung start moving the finger Jackson bite Jinyoung lips and get up “ Agh! Will you listen!” He is frowning but he is met with a smirking Jinyoung who is still moving his fingers in and out of Jackson's hole so he can’t form a proper sentence right now but he needs to be heard god dammit! “Look at how hard you are” he says with a evil grin "you are so beautiful Jackson" Jinyoung is looking at him like he is the only thing present in the world right now., Jackson just looks away.   
  
Jinyoung makes a mind note that Jackson is weak to compliments.   
  
  
  
“don’t tell me you put viagra in the food?”  
Jinyoung burst into laughter “No! I didn’t think of it hahaha” but his hands are too occupied to cover his face right now so Jackson can see his beautiful laughing face in all his glory. “It was a joke!” Jackson pouts again.   
Jinyoung pats his head then turns Jackson around so now jinyoungs on top. “Condoms?” He asks, and Jackson quickly points to the drawer where it is. Jinyoung tries his best to take that without stopping the movement of his fingers. Its not that far from him actually. Its right next to the bed. He insert the third finger in and Jackson moans loudly. He’s near to orgasm but Jinyoung take his fingers out in time. Jackson opens his eyes and just glares at him. He is putting a condom on. “Be patient puppy, I’ll be there soon”   
He says as he finishes putting it on then adjusts the positions of Jackson’s legs.   
  
  
  
Jackson looks up at him and opens his legs wider "Like what you see?" he says. Jinyoung can't stop looking at how perfect his body is. The abs are so toned, the muscles are situated at the right places. Its not too bulky nor too soft. You can tell years and years of training went in to bring this result. Jinyoung smirks and gives his thighs a lil squeeze "You have no idea".  
  
  
Jinyoung has forgotten when his obsession with Jackson started, probably when he first entered the gym. He has been kind of a stalker of Jackson ever since he first joined the gym. The gym is runned by his family.   
(The backstory can wait)  


Jinyoung bends down for a quick kiss and whispers on his lips “You ready ?“   
“Yea just do it” Jackson can’t remember the last time he said that. It’s been idk? Months ? Half a year ? before he got laid. Anyways that doesn’t matter right now. He need to focus on this.   
Jinyoung puts it in slowly just the tip then the whole dick. He waits a while for Jackson to adjust to his size. As soon as Jackson relaxes a bit and starts breathing again Jinyoung start moving as slow as he can but truth be told he is at his limit now too. He put his hand on Jackson’s hip and the other near Jackson hand then he start moving in and out. The movement gets faster and faster and so does Jackson’s moans. He interlocks his fingers with Jinyoung and closes his eyes, moaning as he does so. Jinyoung can’t help but want to kiss the life out of those lips so that’s what he does. He goes down and passionately starts making out with any part of his face he can find the lips the jaw the neck. It’s all messy tho because of the thrusts. The movements get faster and faster. Jinyoung takes the hand off his hip and put it on Jackson’s crotch. Jackson is a moaning mess at this point. He flicks his dick a couple of time and matches the rhythm with his thrusts. Jackson thrust back into Jinyoung or try to Jackson brain feels like a jelly.  
“Jin-young ah”

“Ah”

“Faster”

“I’m close”   
  
Jinyoung's hand on his dick gets faster.  
  
“AHH” he bites jinyoungs neck hard and comes on top of his hand. Jinyoung moans back into the love bite.  


Jackson lays there breathing fast, Jinyoung finishes shortly after and falls on Jackson but stops himself by putting his elbows on either side of Jackson. He stays there for a while, admiring Jackson's after sex face then gets up and removes the condom, wraps it and throws it in the dustbin then collapses on the bed next to Jackson. Jackson turns his head to face him. Jinyoung kisses his sweaty forehead “wait”   
  
  
He grabs tissues from the side and cleans up Jackson semen from his torso.   
Jackson smiles “well this is unexpected”, Jackson didn't expect this kind gesture. He was ready to sleep in his cum. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. And lays back down.  
  
  
  
After awhile he hesitantly...reaches for Jackson’s hand who in turn holds it tight. 

He starts, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have lied to you I just-“ He is about to complete but Jackson just put a hand over jinyoungs face while his eyes are still closed.

“I do have a lot of questions but let’s talk about it in the morning not now” he yawns “please” and then passes out.

Jinyoung is really confused he expected to be kicked out after sex or even during it but here he is.  
  
  
I guess it wasn’t such a bad idea after all? It worked in the end didn’t it.

He gotta thank jaebum. He didn’t think such a stupid idea would work well it didn’t quite work like how jb said it would. According to him there would be gym dates for months and if he is lucky Jackson will go out with him after being his friends for 4 months and then Jinyoung will tell him the truth and he’ll be fine with it cuz he can’t leave him now he has fallen head over heels.  
  
  


These are his last thoughts before Jackson cuddles with him strongly and he is also pulled into a deep slumber in Jackson’s arms.  
  
  
**-THE END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Check @teamwangs out on twitter and meh too @Zig_Tan.


End file.
